siniestros?
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: serie de oneshot un poco perversos, ya que los primeros son de Minerva0924...entren y disfrutenlos
1. Piel

_Ni Bleach, ni la historia me pertenecen, ya saben a quien pertenece Bleach, y la hsitoria pertenece a una de mis escritoras favoritas Minerva0924 de los cuentos perversos, es este oneshot...asi que cualquier elogio es para ella, yo solo pedi el permiso para adaptarla al Ichiruki_

_

* * *

_

Me llamo Ichigo….

Para ser más exacto y entrar en detalles con mi profesión, soy el agente especial Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de los jefes de la división de servicios especiales relacionados con Acceso Carnal Violento….

Uno de los crímenes más terribles que tiene la sociedad.

Si….

Violaciones…sin importar de quién se trate…

Hombre….

Mujer….

Niños….

Oh por Dios, inclusive los más chicos sufren por las perversiones de los desadaptados

Pero para eso estoy yo, para hacer justicia y terminar con la vida delictiva de esos desgraciados.

Aunque en ocasiones ocurran accidentes y esos desgraciados mueran "accidentalmente" en mis redadas.

Hace semanas investigo con mucho cuidado uno de los crímenes más sonados del momento, no solo por la importancia de los implicados, es algo personal, se trata de la violación y posterior asesinato de mi compañera, la agente especial ….

Kuchiki Rukia…

Aunque yo guardo la esperanza de que ella siga viva, ya que sólo encontramos su ropa rasgada y manchas de sangre.

Doy una vuelta en mi cama y veo la pared con impotencia, golpeo con fuerza el colchón mullido por las noches que he pasado sin poder estar tranquilo y derramo unas lágrimas de tristeza.

Mi mejor amiga puede estar muerta y no puedo hacer nada para por lo menos saber la situación en que se encuentra.

¿Cómo sabemos que la violaron?

El muy cerdo dejó sus ropas manchadas de semen, como si a propósito quisiera que me revolcara en mi cama sin control y con rabia por no poder atraparle. Estoy seguro de que se trata de uno de los violadores en serie que hace mucho tiempo perseguimos con tanto empeño.

Bajo de mi cama y camino hasta la cocina para servirme una vaso con agua, pero me tiemblan los pies al pasar por la puerta del sótano, desde niño le he temido a ese sucio lugar que sólo me trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos como la muerte de mis padres y hermanas por unos malditos asesinos a sueldo, todo por el dinero de mi familia, teníamos tanto que estoy seguro lo hicieron por encargo, pero nunca pude saber de qué se trataba.

Jamás lo averigüé y todo el dinero quedó a mi nombre, así que si la intención era quedarse con él, jamás completaron las cosas.

Me agarro los cabellos con fuerza y golpeo con furia la puerta que me atemoriza.

- No te tengo miedo- digo suave mientras camino ya cansino hasta mi primer objetivo – no voy a temer hasta que pueda encontrar a mi Rukia.

Encontramos rastros de semen en su ropa, espero pronto tener los resultados para atrapar al degenerado que le hizo eso tan terrible a la prometida de mi mejor amigo, el campeon nacional de kendo y hombre de negocios asociado a las empresas del hermano mayor de Rukia, Abarai Renji, que ahora llora destrozado su muerte….

Pobre Renji, se enamoró tan perdidamente de ella…él que era un completo arrogante y no tenia interes en las cosas relacionadas con el amor, solo pensaba en su carrera y llegar alto, en las empresas Kuchiki pero se enamoró y a los tres meses le pidió matrimonio…

La verdad no le quiero dar esperanzas, pero desde que lo conocí le advertí de los peligros de enamorarse de alguien que trabaje en estas altas esferas de la rama policiaca.

Siempre hay un maldito degenerado que está dispuesto a hacer daño a nuestros seres queridos, en especial a mi pequeña luz…..todo porque servimos a la sociedad.

Si, como lo oyen, mi luz, yo en verdad también la quiero, pero apenas conoció a mi mejor amigo Abarai Renji se enamoró perdidamente. Él, cómo es un idiota al principio no le hizo mucho caso, ya que no queria que pensaran que se estaba metiendo con ella por interes, pero cuando note lo mucho que ella le amaba le hice ver al imbécil de la gran mujer que se estaba perdiendo.

Hoy era el día en que se celebraría la boda y ella simplemente desapareció sin dar alguna explicación.

Ya es de madrugada y me despierto con un dolor en la entrepierna….

- ¡Demonios! – grito de nuevo y voy corriendo a la ducha – ¿Por qué con ella? – me quito el boxer y dejo libre una enorme erección que me atormentaba sin control, me coloco bajo el agua pero nada hace que baje, mis deseos por tenerla han aumentado en forma exponencial desde que estaba en el colegio.

Allí sólo eran inocentes besos, pero por Dios tengo 24 años y los deseos han aumentado de calibre desde que terminamos en el mismo trabajo.

Coloco mis manos de tal forma que pueda apretar el miembro con fuerza, quiero que sea rápido y sin placer, no quiero sentir placer por ella. Sujeto la base de mi miembro y muevo mis manos de tal forma que me vengo tan rápido que no disfruto, pero si llevo el cansancio que implica y la carga sobre mis hombros.

Todo por ella….

Mi amiga Rukia y la novia de mi gran amigo, pero la he de encontrar y cuando lo haga sé que las cosas van a ser diferentes, porque ella va a estar casada y tendrá hijos.

No puedo hacerle esto a mi amigo Renji…..

Nunca le traicionaría, pero lo que puedo hacer por él es encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta hasta sus brazos…..

* * *

Camino por las calles, sucias y grises calles desde que ella no está.

Cada mañana me traía un café doble y con sus sonrisas más sinceras o con una de nuestras estupidas peleas me daba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Pero hace unos meses que la notaba extraña, tenía marcas en los hombros y hasta un día llegó con el labio roto.

_- ¿Qué te pasó? – le dije en tono preocupado mientras colocaba mi soda fría en sus rosas y dulces labios – ¿No me digas que Renji se atrevió a tocarte?_

_- No – dijo ella de inmediato – Renji me ama y nunca me ha puesto un dedo encima, creo que estamos enamorados de verdad._

_- ¿Entonces? - dije cauteloso esperando que no me mintiera para salirse del tema como siempre por hacerse la fuerte._

_- Fue un psicótico que me agarró desprevenida – dijo seria – pero ten por seguro que ese monstruo está controlado – y me guiñaba el ojo._

_- ¿Quién fue? – le pregunté pensando en hacerle una visita al desgraciado, sería él y yo en su celda, luego él en el piso muerto y yo con mi venganza finalizada._

_- Escapó, Ichigo – me dijo ella apesadumbrada y mirando hacia la ventana– pero ten la seguridad que si tú estás conmigo nada de eso pasará_.

Seguro que fue ese desgraciado, pero mi próxima misión es averiguar de quién se trata.

¿Cómo se llama?...

¿Qué hace?...

¿Dónde vive?...

¿Cómo le gustaría morir?...

Yo haría sus sueños realidad y luego rescataría a la princesa de ojos violaceos, para que sea feliz con Renji.

Él se la merece, se la ha ganado. Cosa que no hice yo, pero yo salgo ahora con otra chica que es la ayudante de Renji y es un encanto, se llama Orihime y espero enamorarme de ella.

Sigo caminando y la gabardina negra que llevo se mueve ondeante por el aire frió la de ciudad, los animales corren de mi paso como si supieran las ansias asesinas que llevo dentro, sigo caminando y sin querer me tropiezo con un hombre de cabellos claros.

Demonios…. Mi jefe.

- Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo serio - ¿No se supone que debes estar en el trabajo de la oficina buscando a tu compañera? – y sacando debajo de su manga una carpeta me la entregó algo molesto – se que estas mal, pero han llegado nuevas pistas, así que si queremos saber si vive o está muerta, pues ponte a trabajar ahora – y sacando debajo de su otra manga unas cintas de video – lamento decirlo pero nuestras sospechas son reales, el muy desgraciado la ha violado de una forma terrible y en este video se observa todo con claridad, menos la cara del violador por supuesto, para nuestra desgracia.

- Maldito – dije con rabia – lo voy a descubrir.

- Eso espero – dijo él saliendo con rapidez – tengo un almuerzo con el jefe de distrito, las empresas Kuchiki – y sonriendo algo cínico – el imperio Kuchiki me acosa, el señor Abarai está urgido por encontrar a su prometida – se paró – tu compañera.

- Jefe – dije suave – ¿él ya sabe que la violaron? – y miré a otro lado.

- Si – dijo algo bajo – casi destroza mi oficina ese joven, estaba tan molesto que amenazó por tomar justicia con sus propias manos. Así que te pido dos favores: Atrapa al desgraciado antes que mate a Rukia y calma a Renji o no podremos trabajar.

- Si Yamamoto–sama – terminé sentado en una banca, sólo en ese parque donde ella me acompañaba.

Tomé la carpeta y la abrí.

- Sangre de la víctima sobre la ropa, cabellos arrancados del agresor – eso es bueno pensaba – semen no identificado en la base de datos de criminales sexuales – eso es malo, un criminal suelto que nunca ha sido condenado – sangre procedente de la agresión sexual – el maldito le había desgarrado su intimidad – ella era virgen – lo recordaba, ella nunca se había entregado a nadie y esperaba hacerlo con Renji en su primera noche de bodas.

_- No le digas a nadie Ichigo – me dijo suavemente cuando la acompañé a la prueba del vestido, es raro pero ella no tiene amigas, sólo soy yo y pues no me podía negar – pero tengo tanto miedo por la noche de bodas._

- Pobrecilla – dije para mí – tan asustada debía estar.

Camino hasta la delegación y dejo mis cosas sobre la mesa, voy hasta el laboratorio y allá estaba Ishida haciendo sus conjeturas.

- ¿Qué has averiguado Ishida? – le digo con desgano y tristeza.

- Pues – dijo él pensativo – la última persona que la vio fuiste tú Ichigo.

- Demonios – dije molesto – otra vez estamos en ceros.

- No te preocupes – dijo él en la mesa – es estresante, pero vamos a encontrar a Rukia.

- Te lo agradezco – dije serio – pero muévete ¿Si?

- Claro – dijo él diligente.

Ishida no es el que mas respeto me tiene, pero sabe cómo hacer las cosas bien.

- Jefe Kurosaki – gritó la morena ex amante de Renji, Tatsuki se llama la joven, el buen polvo según Renji, pero las cosas no resultaron como para terminar en matrimonio.

- ¿Sí? – me apresuré a recibirle un papel.

- Señor – continuó presurosa – tengo los resultados de los cabellos, de la sangre y del semen en todas las formas posibles.

Se los arrebaté sin control y corrí hasta mi computadora para hacer la comparación.

- Lo quiero digital – le dije.

- Ya los tiene señor – era eficiente la chica.

Lo pasé por la base de datos, sabiendo de mi estupidez, la base de datos de nuevo, la correspondiente de los crímenes sexuales.

- Nada – asustando a mis subalternos – lo siento – dije luego y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

El hombre que la atacó puede ser alguien del trabajo y que Rukia tuviese miedo a denunciar.

Eureka, cambié la base de datos, mientras los miraba a todos, si alguno de ellos le había hecho daño no me alcanzaría la vida para extinguir la suya.

- ¿Qué base de datos desea? – dijo la computadora.

- Central Casos Especiales – empezamos por casa, luego serán los otros.

- Jefe Kurosaki – gritó Toushiro desde la otra computadora - ¿Usted reconoce a esta mujer? – me dijo algo pensativo – es que la vimos con Rukia en varias ocasiones y nunca supimos de quién se trataba.

Dejé la computadora haciendo la búsqueda, caminé hasta Neji y le vi el rostro a la mujer, una pelirroja buscada por prostitución.

- Lo siento Neji – dije seguro – no la reconozco.

- Gracias – se disculpó.

Mientras lo hizo, sonó el timbre que indicaba que las machas de sangre, semen y cabellos habían sido identificados en la base de datos de nuestro propio trabajo.

Maldito ….

¿Quién sería el desgraciado?...

Lo asesinaría aquí mismo….

Y ahora….

¿Urahara?.. No, él está saliendo con una mujer y ha estado en el extranjero en estos días.

¿Toushiro?….. No, es demasiado tradicional.

¿Grimmjow?... Puede ser, ese desgraciado nunca me gustó ….. y la miraba tan extraño, puede ser, le asesinaría al desgraciado.

Caminé lentamente hasta la computadora todos estaban ocupados en sus cosas, así que no se alertaría el maldito, bajo la hoja que bloquea la mirada a la pantalla.

**Resultados….**

**ADN…ENCONTRADO**

**Sujeto….**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Un momento….**

¿Yo?...

Caigo sobre mi silla y con incredulidad suelto la corbata que parece querer ahorcarme, parezco empezar a asfixiarme por los resultados de la computadora. No puede ser, jamás le haría daño a mi Rukia, menos ahora que se va a casar con mi mejor amigo.

Estaba mal… la computadora se tenía que haber equivocado…..

Pero, esas muestras estaban en la ropa y la mezcla de secreciones vaginales confundidas con las seminales eran esas…y yo nunca he tenido tal contacto con ella…

Santo Cielo, la sola posibilidad me atormenta, pero ¿Si lo hubiese hecho, acaso no debería recordarlo?...

Una trampa… eso era….

Alguien que me quiere destruir y a mi Rukia….

Apago la computadora antes que alguien lo note, salgo sin prestar atención a los pobres que tratan de llamarme, pero camino a casa y me llevo todas las pruebas…

- Jefe – dijo Tatsuki – ¿Coincidió algo?

- No – mentí antes de salir – no lo sabemos aún, pero la encontraré.

Subí en mi coche y me dirigí a casa, mis cabellos anaranjados se despeinaron con el trayecto y quedó justo en los hombros, hace tiempo no me lo cortaba, dándome un aspecto más tenebroso de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Bajé tan rápido como pude y entré a mi casa, rebusqué en mis cosas y absolutamente nada… debía encontrar una prueba que dijera yo era capaz de hacer esas cosas, aunque sonara tan absurdo.

Busqué en mis cuartos algo que me que me ayudara a salir de dudas, antes que mis compañeros me buscaran, pero lo único que pude fue encontrarme con mi retrato justo en el espejo del baño.

- Sí que lo hiciste – dijo una voz en mi mente – la hemos violado, rey – siguió diciendo sin pausa.

Por los cielos, me he vuelto loco, perder a mi Rukia me ha vuelto loco. Camino hasta la sala, sigue sin haber nada, corro los muebles y nada.

Me veo en el espejo de la habitación y camino hasta verme de cerca.

- Lo hicimos, rey – dijo la voz en mi mente – si quieres un culpable lo tienes ahora – dime ¿Te vas a quitar la vida imbécil?

- ¿Quién eres? – me dije como enfermo por lo que estaba aconteciendo, mientras soportaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

- Soy lo que en verdad eres mi estupido rey – dijo muerto de risa – somos el monstruo que no ha soportado ver a su mujer ser feliz con otro.

- Ella no es mi mujer – me dije.

- No lo era – dijo libidinoso – porque esa noche en el parqueadero lo fue, ella y cada parte de su cuerpo fue nuestra hasta que nos cansamos de poseerla por todas partes. Sólo que tuvimos que golpearla para que se dejara hacer, nosotros solo queríamos darle placer y ella no lo deseaba, pero que ingrata es tu amiga. Pero no te preocupes, que estuvimos muy bien y le ofrecimos varios orgasmos en esa noche, es una lástima que ya no esté con nosotros.

- ¿Qué dices? – dije desconsolado pensando en que yo mismo había asesinado a mi mejor amiga.

- Pues si quieres salir de dudas deberías ir al sótano y ver si hay algo que te interese – dijo malicioso.

- ¿Cómo sé que no estoy loco? – me dije sonriendo ante la misma pregunta digna de un demente, preguntarse a sí mismo si en verdad estaba loco.

- Sé que te excitas por las noches con tan sólo pensar en lo que le hicimos a nuestra flor – dijo lujurioso – pobre, nos rogó tanto que no le rasgáramos la ropa, que no le hiciéramos cortes en los delicados brazos, que no le tiráramos al piso con furia, que no le penetráramos con fuerza y luego que no nos derramáramos dentro de ella.-

- ¡Yo no pude ser capaz de hacer eso! – grité mientras corría hasta la puerta de que dirigía al sótano.

- Vamos rey, si en verdad quieres saberlo ¿Por qué no vamos hasta abajo y buscamos los restos de tu querida Rukia? – se reía poseso y delirante mientras yo parecía morir por dentro, tapando mis oídos para no escucharle, pero en verdad de nada servía porque esa voz provenía de mis adentros.

- Yo no le haría eso a Renji – decía musitando suaves palabras en el piso luego de caer al tratar de ir al sótano y no poder de la simple desesperación.

- Está bien – dijo la voz – a él, si le quieres, en verdad es tu amigo, le quieres tanto que conscientemente sacrificaste su felicidad por él, pero mi querido rey, no puedes manejar tus impulsos salvajes que provienen de mí.

- ¿Y qué demonios se supone que eres tú? – dije ya rendido – ¡Contéstame de una buena vez! – camino con desgano hasta que con mis manos temblorosas empecé a correr la puerta hasta que en el fondo vi una pequeña luz.

- Yo – dijo serio ya – simplemente soy tú Ichigo.

Me levanté tal como pude, empecé poco a poco a bajar los escalones que me conducían hasta el sótano, yo nunca había entrado a él desde hace más de 15 años, desde los nueve supe que odiaba este lugar y ahora lo hacía tratando de encontrar cordura en mis palabras.

- Eso es tan loco – decía triste mientras me acercaba a esa luz en el fondo del sótano – yo nunca le haría daño – y pensaba en que con mis propias manos yo pude haberle hecho ese daño tan terrible, violarla y luego incluso …..

No, no, no puede ser, si ella está muerta yo me muero con ella.

Un cuarto tan oscuro como siniestro, eso era el sótano, seguía tal como lo recordaba mi infantil memoria, sucio, pero con algunas cosas que no recordaba haber traído.

Mesas…..

Hojas…

Fotos….

Videos…..

Un televisor, una computadora y una fotocopiadora, todo lo que tendría un maldito demente y enfermo sexual.

Santos cielos, ¿Y si en el fondo soy un maldito demente?

Camino hasta una mesa, en ella hay un bulto, y un poco de sangre resbala por ella, ¿Y si es ella? …..Si debajo de esa tela está mi querida Rukia.

Me acerco muy despacio, camino hasta que mis manos se posan sobre el bulto y ….el bulto se mueve…

Me retiro, retrocedo hasta que puedo colocarme a una distancia prudencial, pero tomo el valor suficiente para revisar y verificar qué es lo que hay bajo él.

Tiro la tela ….. ésta roza el piso con rapidez y sobre la mesa, una mujer desnuda, una mujer de cabellos negros amarrada de pies y manos a cada uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Su cuerpo está lastimado, pero limpio, le han limpiado.

La hemos limpiado rey – dijo la voz – le hemos consentido luego de hacerle daño. La hemos cuidado con mucho empeño, para que no sufra en cada una de las ocasiones que le hacemos el amor.

La miré, se movía ¡Rukia estaba viva!

Pero …..¡Yo le hice daño!...me odio, me odio como a nadie en la vida, cómo pude lastimarla, si yo la amo demasiado.

Camino hasta ella, le empiezo a soltar las manos y los pies, ella abre lentamente los ojos y tiembla cuando me ve.

¿Desde cuándo ella me tenía miedo?... Me maldigo de nuevo….

- Rukia – dije con una voz muy baja – no tengas miedo, soy yo Ichigo.

- ¿Ichigo? – dijo ella con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, pero se desvanecieron cuando ella trató de alejarse de mi cuerpo para huir de mi cercanía y de mi toque.

- Pero Rukia ¿Te quiero salvar? – dije algo nervioso – te voy a llevar con Renji y no tendrás por qué temer.

- Ella teme porque sabe lo que sigue ahora – dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

- ¡Cállate! – dije agarrando mi cabeza con mucha rabia, quisiera arrancarme la cabeza si con ello fuese posible no escuchar su voz de nuevo.

- ¡Cállate!¡Cállate! – dijo ella nerviosa.

- ¿Tú también lo escuchas Rukia? – dije con una luz de esperanza que demostrara que algo muy extraño ocurría entre esas malditas paredes.

- Hay Ichigo – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me tomaba una de las mejillas – si lo dijiste tu mismo.

- ¿Yo mismo? – dije con incredulidad mientras retrocedía de su toque inmerecido, si yo le había hecho daño, su toque me lastimaba como una llama de fuego - No – dije sin creerlo aún – yo nunca te tocaría.

- Tú no – dijo ella – pero él sí.

- ¿Quién? – perdí el control y me abalancé contra ella, para tomarle y sacarle lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, si era verdad que yo le hacía daño la iba a alejar de mi para siempre.

- Tu otro yo, Ichigo – dijo bajando la mirada mientras se acurrucaba junto a mi cuerpo – ese hombre que me violó en el parqueadero, fuiste tú, me acorralaste contra mi carro y allí me violaste mientras me sostenías contra él, para que no escapara. Y desde esa noche me has violado muchas veces en este sótano – paró conmocionada – por favor, déjame ir, Renji debe estar destrozado, yo no te delataré, sé que no es tu culpa, pero te ayudaremos. Te lo prometo.

- No – dije conmocionado – yo no te hice daño.

- Pero yo sí – dijo de nuevo esa voz, ella corrió para tratar de escapar de mí, pero mis manos la detuvieron.

- Ya lo sabes – dijo él – ya sabes que los dos somos uno solo.

- Si – le respondí – claro que lo recuerdo ahora.

Y claro que lo recordaba ahora, horas antes caminé solo hasta un bar, en donde me emborraché sin control y luego él tomó el control de mí y le hizo lo que durante tantos años le quise hacer a ella y luego la guardó para mí, porque fue él quien la tuvo entre sus brazos esa vez y ahora la tendría yo en vez de él.

- ¿Ichigo? – dijo ella tratando de apelar de nuevo a mi cordura – estuve esperando mucho tiempo para que volvieras hacer tú, no puedes hacerme esto.

- Si puedo – le contesté, porque ya no era él, ni era yo, éramos los dos.

Nuestro objetivo: Tomarla de nuevo, por siempre y para siempre. Aunque la tuviese que dejar encerrada en mí casa.

- Rukia – le dije con los ojos perdidos en mi deseo y la lujuria – serás mía.

- No, Ichigo – dijo sollozando – no me hagas daño de nuevo.

- No seré tan malo – dije cínico, bueno le dijimos los dos, porque una parte de mí quería detenerlo, pero otra no, quería tenerla, su cuerpo, sus labios, todo ella.

- Si lo serás – dijo ella rendida.

- Bueno – sonreí cínico – sólo un poco.

Le tomé de los brazos y la azoté contra el piso, haciendo que empezara a llorar y no sabía los motivos para que me gustara tanto escuchar su llanto descontrolado. Ya estaba desnuda, pero no le iba a tomar en el sucio sótano que tanto odiaba, la alcé con cuidado y la llevé hasta mi sucio colchón mullido y desgastado.

Ya lo sabía, no era por pensar en ella, era porque en esa misma cama estaba ella y la había tomado tantas veces que se estaba empezando a desgastar, la dejé sobre el colchón y me empecé a desvestir.

Sentía su temor al ver como que quitaba la ropa, verle cómo miraba mi entrepierna y cuando bajé la mirada lo noté, tenía una enorme erección que pedía a gritos darle una descarga.

En ella…

De nuevo…..

Como siempre desde que desapareció….

Estaba desnudo, me tiré sobre ella y le empecé a besar sus tiernos labios, ya lo recordaba, yo le partí los labios en esa ocasión, cuando le mordí por no dejar besarla.

Ella lo sabía…

Y me protegía…..

Pero a mí no me importaba, sólo debía tenerla bajo mi cuerpo, suspirando, triste, sola, mía.

Bajé hasta el medio de sus piernas, le besé su intimidad hasta que empezó a ser accesible a mis dedos y a mi lengua.

Subí besando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, ella lloraba destrozada, su amigo desde niña la violaba sin consideración y a él no le importaba.

A mí no me importaba…..

Besé sus senos, hermosos, senos que nunca tocaría Renji…

Jamás sería de él…

Ella era mía….

Tomé sus mejillas y la besé con ternura, ella sólo lloraba y se dejaba hacer, seguro ya acostumbrada a mis tratos y a mis caprichos sexuales.

La penetré …..que paz me da ella…

La penetro …una, dos, tres, más veces, mucha veces.. hasta que me derramo en ella.

- Ichigo – dijo ella con los ojos perdidos – creo que estoy embarazada.

Abro mis ojos con desconcierto, la mujer de mis sueños va a tener un hijo mío.

Ahora la amo más….

- Te amo Rukia.

* * *

Doy una vuelta en mi cama y veo la pared con impotencia, golpeo con fuerza el colchón mullido por las noches que he pasado sin poder estar tranquilo y derramo unas lágrimas de tristeza.

Mi mejor amiga puede estar muerta y no puedo hacer nada para por lo menos saber la situación en que se encuentra.

¿Cómo sabemos que la violaron?

El muy cerdo dejó sus ropas manchadas de semen, como si a propósito quisiera que me revolcara en mi cama sin control y con rabia por no poder atraparle. Estoy seguro de que se trata de uno de los violadores en serie que hace mucho tiempo perseguimos con tanto empeño.

Bajo de mi cama y camino hasta la cocina para servirme una vaso con agua, pero me tiemblan los pies al pasar por la puerta del sótano, desde niño le he temido a ese sucio lugar que sólo me trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos como la muerte de mis padres y hermanas por unos malditos asesinos a sueldo, todo por el dinero de mi familia, teníamos tanto que estoy seguro lo hicieron por encargo, pero nunca pude saber de qué se trataba.

* * *

_por fin se empieza a poner weno el manga, aunqu todavia Rukia no aparesca T.T_


	2. El psiquiatra

_Bien estoy aki otra vez trayendoles otro oneshot de la grandiosa minerva0924 - sensei...si kieren ver las originales solo vallan a naruto y ella las deleitara con sus historias...Bleach no me pertenece(y como va el manga hasta ahora no me interesa tenerlo xDD)...asi q lean_

_

* * *

_

**La situación . . . . **

Estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas, era la paciente de la habitación 312 y con las manos apretadas a sus rodillas susurraba palabras sin sentido.

Una pequeña bata blanca le cobijaba el cuerpo ya delgado por la falta de una buena alimentación, pero más por la distancia de los seres que amaba.

Hace más de un año que la habían internado en ese hospital, desde que empezó a ver esas extrañas figuras de demonios por todas partes, fue en su último semestre de actuacion, cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con el hijo de un importante empresario, el joven Kaien Shiba, el amor de su vida y el seguro padre de sus hijos como ella decía.

- Demonio – decía con los ojos cerrados – ese demonio me persigue cada vez que se va la luz del día – y dejando salir lágrimas, mientras se abalanzaba al hombre – papá, papá por favor te lo suplico llévame de este lugar, ya no puedo soportar a los demonios por las noches. Llévame con Kaien, con mi ángel, él me va a llevar al cielo y me va a entregar mis alas.

Estaba completamente perdida en sus ideas sobre demonios y ángeles, desde hace mucho tiempo sus padres con gran esfuerzo trataban de pagar los tratamientos que eran muy costosos. Su padre, su madre, su hermana, todos ayudaban con la esperanza de que a los próximos seis meses les devolvieran sana a su amada y pequeña Rukia.

- Rukia – decía un hombre con cabellos canos y mirada triste, no hay demonios en esta habitación – y abrazando a su joven hija, le retiraba los cabellos que ocultaban el hermoso rostro que ahora estaba marcado por las mellas de su enfermedad, esa que le había logrado hacer perder la cabeza.

- Kaien – decía en balbuceos – mi Kaien – y miraba hacia el techo, por favor papá, que venga con mis alas para poder volar y escapar de este lugar tan triste – y le tomaba del rostro a su padre para verle de frente – hay un demonio muy malo, uno de ojos amarillos – y soltando un gemido de dolor – por favor papá, no dejes que me mate – y se volvía a acurrucar para ignorar por el resto de la visita al hombre que le dio la vida.

Y siempre salía desconsolado para verse con el doctor Renji, uno de los antiguos amigos de su hija en la Universidad.

- Así como lo escucha señor – dijo el joven hombre de cabellos rojizos atados a una coleta alta – Rukia es incapaz de percibir la realidad – y escribiendo algunos apuntes en su libreta – lamentablemente no puedo autorizar la salida de mi joven amiga, por lo menos no, durante los próximos seis meses.

- ¿Tanto tiempo doctor? – contestó el hombre anonadado – mi hija era tan vigorosa y alegre, se pasaba los días estudiando tanto para ser la mejor de las actrices y de repente pierde los estribos de esa manera. Es tan injusto.

- No se lamente señor – contestó el joven – haremos lo posible para que ella recupere la noción de la realidad. Recuerde que está viva y que tiene una familia que la espera en casa.

- La verdad, creo que es la última vez que vamos a poder cancelar sus cuidados, su hermana ha estado algo enferma – y dejándose rendido en la silla acolchada del lujoso consultorio del doctor – será la última luz de esperanza para ella. Luego sólo le podremos ofrecer oscuridad y abandono.

- No sé qué decir – dijo con voz triste Renji – hacemos lo que podemos, pero ella insiste con sus visiones de demonios y ángeles – y bajando la mirada – en especial Kaien. Lo hemos intentado absolutamente todo, pero parece que nada ha servido para que recupere el sentido de su vida.

- Renji – dijo el hombre viejo con rabia para caminar hasta la ventana – ese muchacho se olvido de mi hija y se ha casado con tu hermana – y bajando la mirada apenado por aludirse a la hermana del doctor que tanto esmero y cuidado ofrecía a la muchacha – no es su culpa, lo sé, pero él decía amarla y ahora ni siquiera la viene a visitar.

- No lo culpe señor – decía Renji – mi hermana acaba de dar a luz a su segundo hijo y él no hace más que cuidarlos, estoy seguro que cuando se entere de todo va a sacar el tiempo, no le dijimos nada porque sabíamos se iba a venir de inmediato y los dos embarazos de Miyako fueron muy delicados – y viéndole al rostro – debe comprendernos, queremos a Rukia, pero mi hermana tenía un embarazo muy riesgoso. Le ruego que deje este asunto en nuestras manos.

- No me importa si le dicen o no, en verdad ya pasaron muchos meses y me da lo mismo – contestó el hombre – solo cuiden de ella, no quiero y tampoco creo poder soportar el verle así de nuevo, ella es mi vida y se está muriendo en vida. Sálvela doctor.

- Mire – contestó alcanzando un papel al hombre – son por los gastos de los próximos meses, le ruego los reciba, considere que son los sentimientos de Kaien y Miyako juntos por ella.

- No los puedo recibir – dijo él – sólo cuídela y trátela bien, ella es un ángel – y salió acomodando el sombrero y el abrigo en su cuerpo. Además molesto porque sabía que en el fondo estaban comprando su silencio para no hablarle a Kaien acerca del estado de salud de Rukia.

Ella pensaba que Kaien estaba muerto, eso se lo dijo él mismo al verla sufrir, cuando el tan sólo la dejó abandonada por casarse con la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, él solo la abandonó y nunca se supo más porque se fueron a vivir al extranjero, muy lejos de ella.

- Como siempre lo hago – dijo él – pero en verdad ese hombre es un estúpido, no recibió este cheque tan jugoso que me ha donado el amable Kaien – y sonriendo arrogante – creo que me servirá para los gastos de la semana – luego los guardó en el bolsillo de su bata – o para comprarle un regalo a la linda enfermera Tatsuki.

Y así como el tiempo había destruido a una joven hermosa y la había convertido en un remedo de sueños, perdida en sus delirios de demonios, que nunca se supo cómo empezó.

**El doctor. . . **

Cerró los ojos cansada, todo el día lo pasó observando por la ventana de esa lujosa habitación que le servía de cárcel. Lo tenía absolutamente todo, pero era también su infierno particular. Por lo menos le parecía el cuarto más bonito en los momentos de cordura y podía ver desde la ventana las montañas y un pequeño riachuelo que bajaba a tan solo unos metros del salón principal.

Se trataba de un lujoso centro de rehabilitación ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura y a donde muy pocos enfermos podían ingresar, los más acomodados. Pero sus padres hacían el esfuerzo y ella lo sabía, por eso debía dejar de soñar, o mejor tener pesadillas con esos seres imaginarios.

Por eso se lo propuso y más cuando conoció a su nuevo doctor hace tres meses.

La primera vez que lo vio, se sonrojó por primera vez, bueno, en lo relacionado con un hombre, porque el único que le había despertado esos sentimientos había sido su amado Kaien, pero él estaba muerto.

Sintió sus pasos, serenos y calmados, lentos, ruidosos y anunciándose como siempre.

Había llegado su doctor, el más amable y guapo del lugar, le atendía con tanto esmero, y ella tenía pesadillas con él, lo sabía porque siempre que empezaban no podía moverse y luego desvariaba con las aberraciones que imaginaban le hacían.

Nunca le veía al rostro a ese hombre, era muy amable y bueno. Le avergonzaba el tan solo perderse en sus ojos hermosos cuando en su memoria o bueno, en su imaginación rondaban esos pensamientos oscuros y atormentadores.

Y entonces ella sabía que en este momento su destino se partía en dos opciones, era la realidad y se trataba del doctor o era el demonio que se disfrazaba de su aspecto, ese demonio, el que tenía los ojos amarillos con retina negra, su carcelero, el carcelero de la habitación 312.

Lo sabría porque, o seguía normal o no podría moverse y empezaría a marearse.

La puerta dejó sonar un rechinido muy ruidoso y ventajoso para que ella pudiese percibir cada cuanto una persona llegaba.

- Angelito – dijo suavemente el hombre cuando ingresó a la habitación, que más parecía un cuarto de cualquier joven que un hospital.

Ella cerró de nuevo los ojos, no sabía que pensar y estaba algo confusa, como todos los viernes la drogaban para la llegada de su doctor, creía que la pensaban peligrosa, como siempre ella recobraría nuevamente la cordura más tarde.

Acomodó una silla frente a la cama y la invitó a sentarse frente a él.

- Buenas noches doctor – dijo ella avergonzada mirando al piso y tocándose la muñeca de la mano derecha hasta que se le volvía de un color rosado, luego rojo.

- Basta – dijo el doctor – te estás haciendo daño Rukia – y le tomaba de la mano con cuidado y le sonreía.

- Lo siento doctor – decía ella avergonzada y reprimía sus acciones nerviosas gracias a los medicamentos – es sólo que no me siento muy bien.

- Dime Ichigo – decía el joven doctor - ¿Te sientes bien? – y le soltaba para mirarle con más seguridad - ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? – y anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

- Yo – dijo ella aún más nerviosa – sigo teniendo esas pesadillas – y volteando al rostro al otro lado de la habitación – hace una semana tuve otra – y llevando sus manos a la cara – lo siento doctor, pero son tan reales.

- ¿Pero por qué las disculpas preciosa? – susurró el joven algo sorprendido.

- No doctor – seguía ella – por favor olvídelo – y se levantaba para caminar de nuevo hasta la ventana, hasta donde el doctor siempre la seguía y le acompañaba por unos minutos, ya era una costumbre, ya era una cita sin querer, siempre lo hacía.

Porque cada vez que se abría la puerta de la habitación 312, existían los dos caminos y cuando el resultante era la visita del doctor, le resultaban los minutos más agradables de su estancia.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mí? – decía el hombre.

- No – seguía observando con detenimiento el paisaje – es posible que tenga más miedo de mí.

**El culpable. . . . **

- Buenas noche doctor Renji – dijo la joven enfermera Tatsuki – la paciente del 312 sigue con nosotros ¿No es cierto? – dijo algo pensativa – la verdad con las últimas sesiones pensé que las cosas habían cambiado – y bajando la mirada – es una lástima, los tratamientos del doctor Ichigo suelen ser tan efectivos con el resto de los pacientes.

- Quizás, esa muchacha es un caso perdido – dijo el hombre molesto por la intromisión – pero el doctor Kurosaki es el mejor psiquiatra de todos, con el tiempo seguro mostrará resultados.

- Eso espero – dijo ella – es una mujer muy hermosa para terminar sus días en un lugar como estos, tratamos de cuidarlos, pero la vida es muy poco parecida a como es afuera – y alejándose – doctor, lo dejo, debo darle las medicinas a los pacientes.

- Claro que es muy hermosa – susurró cuando ella se fue – pero es muy esquiva – y soltó una carcajada – Tatsuki nos vemos por la noche.

- ¿Es una cita? – contestó emocionada la muchacha.

- Por ti preciosa – inquirió el – seguro que sí.

Unos pasos resonaron por los pasillos.

- Renji – sonó fuerte – ya te dije que no te refieras así de ella.

- Señor Kurosaki – dijo el hombre bajando la mirada de superioridad que fue rápidamente superada por la del nuevo personaje – lo lamento. Pensé que estaba haciendo sus negocios en Norte América. Igual aunque sea doctor, los negocios de su familia le quitan mucho tiempo, ¿Seguro que desea seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones con los pacientes?

- Basta – dijo molesto – no quiero que nadie se entere de quien soy en verdad – dijo soltando una sonrisa que dejó a la vista sus hermosa dentadura - No me molesta ayudar a terminar la miseria en la que viven estos pobres hombres – y observó con cuidado cada uno de los pacientes que le devolvían una sonrisa.

- Eso y su paciente preferida ¿No es cierto? – dijo casi en tono de broma.

- Espero por tu propio bien, que a ella nadie la haya tocado desde que ingresó a este centro de rehabilitación – con una mirada amenazadora le retó – es lo mínimo que te pido por el buen dinero que te hechas al bolsillo.

- Pues nadie más que usted le ha puesto las manos encima – se defendió el joven – de eso no cabe duda, los exámenes médicos mostraron que ella era casta cuando ingresó a este centro. Bueno – y mirando ahora si de frente al aludido – eso hasta que usted empezó a darle un tratamiento especial. La pobre no pudo ni tenerme cerca por varias semanas pensando que le iba a hacer daño.

- Ya te dije que mis intenciones en este hospital no son exactamente altruistas – dijo sonriente al reconocer en su ayudante a un hombre audaz .

- Desde que la vio en la Universidad – dijo Renji – pero ella estaba comprometida con mi cuñado – y parándose en frente de Ichigo con un lapicero en sus dedos seguía viéndole con determinación – no acabo de entender cómo ha conseguido que las cosas cambien de este modo tan radical, no me quejo en verdad, la felicidad de mi hermana lo vale todo, pero ¿No le parece algo cruel tenerla encerrada en este lugar?

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo molesto – pero ya que insistes, no es cruel porque ella tiene todos los cuidados que necesita para estar cómoda – y soltando un suspiro – nadie la maltrata.

- Eso no piensa ella – dijo Renji algo molesto – menos cuando usted la fuerza a tener relaciones – y ahora haciéndose el indignado – la violación sexual a una persona desvalida es un delito que se castiga muy fuerte – y soltando una pequeña risa mientras lo miraba – eso va a salir muy costoso señor Kurosaki.

- Codicioso – dijo Ichigo – es uno de los pecados más graves – sereno ahora – tendrás tu dinero en la cuenta como siempre y deberías dejar de pensar tanto en dinero, no es todo en la vida. Un bono de 5.000 dólares espero sea suficiente por tu silencio y por las cámaras. Ya sabes que me gusta privacidad en mis momentos íntimos.

- ¿No le resultaría más cómodo una prostituta? – inquirió Renji – le saldría más barato y no pasaría por tantos problemas legales.

- No quiero compartir mi cama con una prostituta, como quizás tu acostumbras, a diferencia tuya, en mi familia somos muy selectivos con nuestras compañeras sexuales y no cualquiera nos entusiasma, por eso cuando encontramos a alguien que despierte nuestros impulsos hacemos lo necesario para conseguirlo.

- Es digamos que – dijo pensativo Renji – uno de los lujos que usted se puede dar, destruir una vida, o bueno, dos con la de mi cuñadito, comprar al personal y viajar constantemente – y sonriendo más – en verdad envidio su vida, debe ser algo excitante.

- Tus palabras son algo pecaminosas Renji – dijo burlón – pero muy ciertas, así lo hizo mi padre con mi madre, mi tío con su mujer y ahora yo lo hago con la mía.

- ¿Está queriendo decir que piensa formalizar las cosas con Rukia? – contestó asombrado Renji – pero ella ni siquiera es consciente de lo que hace o dice.

- Le gusto – dijo Ichigo – ella está enamorada de mí, pero no quise perder el tiempo enamorándola o haciendo que terminara su relación con tu cuñadito, como le dices, así que obtuve lo que deseaba y me ha gustado mucho.

- Es gracioso como empieza a hablar como esa hermosa paciente – soltó alegre por la fuerte suma que se acaba de echar al bolsillo – debe tener cuidado o va a terminar como ella.

- Quizás – dijo sonriente – es posible que la hermosa Rukia no esté tan loca como todos piensan – pasó su mano por la corbata y se quitó el elegante abrigo que le cobijó durante el fuerte aguacero que acaba de acontecer – es una tierna desquiciada, una desquiciada que me pertenece.

**Hace dos semanas . . . . **

Caminaba el señor Kurosaki o como le decían en el hospital, el doctor Kurosaki por los pasillos del centro de rehabilitación terriblemente costoso y elegante fundado por sus antepasados hace más de cuatro generaciones. Sus antepasados y los antepasados de otra poderosa familia que había perdido la herencia de sangre, gracias a la muerte del último de los descendientes en la generación anterior, todo fue una locura y los negocios se complicaron.

Pero a él ahora sólo le importaba llegar al cuarto de su enferma preferida.

Como le había extrañado, sus cabellos sedosos, sus labios carnosos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y avergonzadas, sus senos preciosos que había saboreado hasta el cansancio, sus muslos torneados y firmes los cuales llenaba de morados y chupetones siempre, porque le gustaba el sabor de su piel.

- En verdad soy un maldito bastardo – dijo sonriendo – pero me la voy a coger toda la noche – recordando las escenas de las últimos encuentros con su paciente preferida, la paciente de la habitación 312.

La paciente más caliente del hospital, la paciente más sensual e inocente que emitía los gemidos que lograban excitarle de una forma incontrolable.

Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo para tenerla sólo para él, le hizo tanto mal. . . .

Le dañó la cabeza. . .

La volvió loca por completo. . .

Le trastornó la vida . . .

Le quitó la felicidad por completo. . .

Aunque en verdad ella no estaba tan loca. . . . al fin de cuentas.

Un rechinido deja las puertas abiertas de la enorme habitación y allí sentada en el piso, como siempre estaba ella, sentada jugando con sus cabellos, amarrandoselos en una coleta baja

Lo odiaba, le gustaban sus cabellos sueltos y regados en la superficie en donde se la estuviera cogiendo, pero por ahora iba a tratar de redimirse por el daño que le había hecho, caminó hasta el lugar en que ella se ubicaba y se colocó a la altura de sus ojos.

- ¿Princesa? – susurró él mientras retiraba algunos mechones y se acercó hasta que el rostro le llegó al cuello – preciosa, dime algo.

- Doctor – dijo ella susurrando – me va a dar mis alas, ¿Verdad? – y acercándosele un poco – usted me va a sacar de acá ¿Verdad doctor?

- Vamos – dijo él con una sonrisa y bajando sus manos hasta sus senos, tocándolos con cuidado – ahora no soy tu doctor Rukia.

- Demonio – dijo ella tratando de alejarse - ¿No es cierto?

Sonrió perdidamente y se soltó un poco la corbata.

- Solo un poco – susurró mientras se quitaba la bata – mentiras, en verdad soy un completo demonio.

Y se le abalanzó encima con desespero, de inmediato se abrazó a su hermoso cuerpo y levantó la bata para repetir lo que hacía cada una de las noches en que dormía en el hospital, tomarla sin contemplaciones, mal o bien ya reconocía cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

De repente, una marca, un corte en su cadera.

Una herida sobre su hermoso cuerpo, sobre su mayor posesión.

Le tomó con fuerza, le rompió la bata, la tiró sobre la cama y le dejó un momento

- Eres un demonio – susurró llorando mientras se cubría con una de las sábanas – no entiendo por qué me haces tanto daño – y se dejó llorar sobre la cama.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – dijo con rabia conteniéndose con mucho esfuerzo – quién te tocó princesa.

- No lo entiendo – gemía ella muy triste – usted me hace tanto daño y se preocupa porque tengo esa herida en el cuerpo.

- ¿Quién te tocó? – dijo molesto y ofendido, se lanzó en su contra y apenas le tocó el hombro desnudo supo quién le había lastimado – así que fue ese desgraciado.

- No – dijo ella nerviosa – no – acurrucándose para agarrar sus rodillas – yo no quería, yo no quería – y empezó a llorar – estaba aquí tranquila y entró a la habitación cuando era muy tarde y me sorprendió – dejándose caer desconsolada.

- Aún así no te logró hacer nada – dijo él orgulloso y prepotente – ni siquiera te tocó un cabello y por eso te caíste de la cama – caminaba hasta que estaba de sobre la cama y luego sobre ella – aunque él te iba a hacer lo mismo que yo te hago cada noche, conmigo no te defiendes de la misma forma ¿No será que en verdad te gusta la forma en que te toco princesa?

- No – dijo ella sollozando – sólo quiero estar en mi casa con mis padres y con mi familia – y resbaló sobre su propio cuerpo.

- Es una lástima que estés desquiciada – dijo él – porque así de loca nadie te va a creer nada – y se quitó la camisa, le pasó las mangas por sus manos y le amarró a las barandas de la cama – parece que nuevamente voy a tener que atarte para que no te vayas a caer como pasó con ese desgraciado, no te preocupes yo me encargo de él.

- Yo te conozco – dijo ella con una luz de lucidez en sus ojos – eres ese muchacho tan extraño que me veía desde el auto negro – dijo segura – tu traías los demonios tras de ti – gritó – tu los mandaste hacia mi lado – y se quiso alejar de su cuerpo.

- No – contestó serio – en verdad yo soy el demonio completo querida Rukia.

- Yo lo sé – dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas – malvado.

- No – contestó él seguro – me llamas malvado porque te enseñé a conocer el placer de la carne antes de un compromiso – y sonriendo – eso de nada sirve si no existe la pasión y deseo que yo tengo por ti, mujer – le gritaba.

- No – decía Rukia por última vez.

Antes de lo que siempre pasaba, antes que él se desnudara y le obligara a mantener relaciones cuando ella ni siquiera podía defenderse.

- Te gusta cuando te toco – dijo Ichigo y pasó sus manos ondeando las curvas de sus senos, acomodó sus dedos en los pezones sonrosados y los apretó con cierto gusto aberrante.

- Ahhh – dijo Rukia mientras cerraba sus piernas, bien sabía que no se conformaría con tan solo tocarle.

Bajó su rostro lentamente hasta que chocó con las masas que ahora le proporcionaban placer, sacó la lengua y pasó muy despacio por los orillos de la aureola de sus senos.

Se quitó la camisa y soltó sus pantalones, le dolía la entrepierna de tan sólo estar en esa situación.

Ella se revolcaba debajo de su cuerpo tratando de quitarse de encima a ese demonio cruel.

- Quieta – dijo suave, subió de sus senos a sus mejillas y pasó su lengua para saborearle de nuevo, cada vez que podía.

Sus hábiles manos retiraron el resto de ropa de su cuerpo, su miembro excitado le pedía a gritos que se adentrara en ella y terminara con ese suplicio que le atormentaba día tras día, pero no lo hizo, como siempre.

Entonces sabía que era el momento, la hora de dejar salir quien era en realidad, ella temerosa lo sabía, siempre pasaba antes que se la follara, siempre sus ojos y se perdía de tal manera que no podía ni moverse.

- ¿Otra vez? – susurró ella atormentada.

- Tranquila, sólo será un momento - y bajaba para olerle cada parte de su cuerpo, pasaba por sus muñecas y las besaba, mientras a ella le daban escalofríos, cuando recordaba como los doctores pensaban que se hacía daño ella misma – que hermosas piernas tienes – y entonces al fin luego de tanta espera sacó su miembro palpitante y lo empezaba a masajear.

También la tocaba a ella, con los días supo los puntos que ella le excitaban, debajo de su cuello en una parte especial que sólo el reconocía, dentro de ella, en un punto exacto de penetración ella perdía el control, en su espalda, pasar sus manos por debajo de las costillas y justo encima de sus nalgas la encendía.

Y entonces pasaba lo que siempre pasaba, la dominaba, su cuerpo obedecía sólo a los impulsos de su dueño y no se resistía, no podía evitar sentirse parte de un juego y simplemente dar lo mejor de si misma.

Aunque se la estuvieran cogiendo como poseso, aunque no quisiera, él siempre, con sus ojos amarillos la obligaba.

Y ella lo disfrutaba y le ayudaba.

Entonces sus manos terminaban en sus sedosos cabellos, sus labios eran comidos por los de su amante, sus senos violados por la boca de su acompañante y su cintura prestada al que con frenetismo se frotaba a su intimidad.

Ella pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Ichigo y con fuerza se aferraba cuando él se quería alejar para verle dominada, sometida, engañada, utilizada y excitada, eso lo volvía loco de pasión y se arrojaba de nuevo en su contra.

Era como una guerra, pero entonces cuando ella había disfrutado de su cuerpo él hacía lo de siempre, le agarraba las manos con fuerza en contra de su espalda y la sometía a la pared, él siempre la tomaba con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, sólo que le gustaba el sexo duro, el sexo fuerte, y ella en el fondo subía su excitación a límites insospechados.

- Dime que te coja de una buena vez – susurraba Ichigo al morderle suavemente el lóbulo del oído.

- No – decía ella segura – obviamente sus acciones diferían de sus sentimientos y eso demostraba una vez más que el demonio de ojos amarillos, su carcelero la controlaba

- Como lo pensé – dijo él – será divertido – y le soltaba las manos, la llevaba a la pared y se adentraba en ella sin contemplaciones, como un animal en celo y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, que podía tomarle cuando quisiera, como quisiera.

Pero ella, estaba sometida y vulnerable.

Nunca hubo un beso para el demonio, ese se lo llevó una vez, pero el doctor Ichigo, en un impulso que Rukia le ofreció.

Siempre ella se despertaba con el cuerpo adolorido, pero sin recordar muy bien las cosas, siempre eran como recuerdos cortados en su cabeza.

**Las razones . . .** .

Contesta rápidamente su estruendoso celular, al otro lado de la línea su ocupado padre le afanaba.

- Ichigo ¿Qué haces? Hace más de dos meses que debiste traer a la heredera de los imperios Kuchiki, la hermana de esa joven necesita verlla antes de morir, sabes que su cuñado la adoptara y mis negocios no pueden quedarse a medias por culpa de tus caprichos ¿Qué hiciste con esa pobre mujer Ichigo? Te conozco y sé que puedes pasarte cuando algo se te mete por ceja y ceja.

- No te preocupes padre – dijo serio y sonriente – ya lo tengo todo solucionado, pronto iré con mi amada esposa, es una hermosura y seremos muy felices, este bebé que viene en camino es una enorme alegría.

- Me alegra Ichigo – dijo al otro lado el hombre mayor – siempre sabes cómo enorgullecer a tu padre.

- Siempre lo hago todo por ti padre – sonreía victorioso – dejaré la clínica y mi esposa viajará, solo tiene dos meses pero esperamos que el bebé nazca allá.

- No me la imagino – susurró el padre – debe ser una hermosa joven.

- Es como a su edad era mi madre, seguro que estarás orgullo de mí padre.

- Siempre Ichigo.

* * *

_jojjoojojojojojo...me encanta_


	3. Juntos para siempre

**Bien este es un drabble? que hice yop, ya que los anteriores lo habia hecho Minerva0924, sep una sensei, asi que este me pertenece, no asi sus personajes =( Que le pertenecen a Tite, aunque con esto de la mescla de power ranger, conspiraciones y que no salga nadie de la SS...pues como que esta perdiendo la esencia, aunque espero q no sea asi...yap mejor las dejo leyendo y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW...se los agradesco un monton...**

letra cursiva es _flashback_

* * *

Esta noche volvería a tomarla, disfrutaría de su piel tersa. Se excitaba de solo pensar en como se deleitaría con su cuerpo, como lo hacia hace ya un poco mas de dos años. Solo tenia que esperar el término de la boda de su amigo Kaien.

_Rukia, te amo – un chico con una llamativa cabellera naranja esperaba la respuesta de la chica que estaba al frente suyo, sus ojos violetas resaltaban aun mas por su expresión de sorpresa_

_Ichigo – hablo incomoda – sabes que te veo solo como un amigo – y es que habían pasado toda su vida juntos, desde que tenían memoria, Ichigo no pudo ocultar su cara de desanimo, por lo que la petit acoto –pero tu mejor tu mejor que nadie sabe que yo nunca podré amar a alguien – haciendo referencia a una relación que tuvo en el pasado, no había terminado bien; desde ese día ella había asegurado que no sabia, ni aprendería a amar_

_Ichigo suspiro resignado, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa mientas pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la morocha, puede que no estuvieran juntos para siempre como amantes, pero si estarían juntos como amigo y es mas, ella de alguna forma, solo seria de él, ya que nadie podría llegar al corazón de hielo de Rukia_

_==================================================================**Meses después**_

_Ichigo, me enamore- declaro su mejor amigo Kaien, se habían conocido en el hospital de Karakura y por tener muchas semejanzas, entre ellas las físicas, habían terminado relacionándose, forjando ese lazo de amistad. Su amigo ahora estaba frente a él radiante, expelía felicidad a la vez que levantaba su copa de Martín en forma de brindis – ya le propuse matrimonio- confeso en el murmullo del bar en que se encontraban_

_Pues, felicidades – le respondió con sinceridad a la vez que alzaba su copa – hace unos meses que me tienes intrigado con tu chica misteriosa y por tu exceso de alegría me atrevo a apostar que te ha dicho que acepta_

_Claro que acepto, es una mujer dura, pero al fin lo he logrado – Kaien ya no podía mas con su dicha – Ichigo y tu que eres como mi hermano, tendrás el honor de ser la primera persona de mi circulo que tendrá el placer de conocerla_

_Será todo un honor – se burlo el naranja – pero debes decirme su nombre, quiero saber como se llama la que transformo a este cazador en un cazado_

_Kuchiki – Ichigo abrió los ojos, estaba sorprendido, sintió como se atragantaba con el licor, trato de calmarse, Rukia era Kuchiki, pero eso no significaba que fuera la única con ese apellido, quizás solo era un alcance de apellidos y como si le leyeran la mente – Kuchiki Rukia, así se llama mi prometida_

Volvió a embestirla – _Estaremos juntos para siempre_ – había mencionado su amigo, era obvio que si hubiera previsto lo que ocurrió nunca hubiera dicho tales palabras. Porque ahora ella estaba en sus brazos, recibiendo sus embestidas sin quejarse, se incorporo sobre sus rodillas para poder contemplarla y a la vez penetrarla mas profundo; estaba hermosa bajo su cuerpo, era tan perfecta, si tan solo dijera algo, beso sus labios sin tener respuesta alguna, las arremetidas eran cada vez mas salvajes, pero ella seguía sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo, era tan lejana, aunque eso estaba lejos de dejar de excitarlo, la amaba tanto…se corrió dentro de ella, como lo hacia hace ya un poco mas de dos años, beso sus cabellos brunos, limpio con suma delicadeza su frágil cuerpo, lo único que extrañaba eran sus hermosos ojos, pero valía la pena. Después de que supiera lo del matrimonio se había dedicado de lleno en especializarse en medicina forense y había una técnica que le presto especial atención, embalsamar.

Ahora ella estaría a su lado para siempre, definitivamente no se arrepentía de tener a Rukia en su sótano, no se arrepentía que después de un tiempo en saber la noticia, él por amor la había matado en su departamento, es mas se sentía dichoso de que la ultima palabra que había salido de la boca de Rukia fuera su nombre. No se arrepentía de haber ido a su funeral y llorarla, ni de darle las condolencias a su familia, ni que esa misma noche la había sacado del cementerio para llevarla a su hogar y ni mucho menos sentía remordimiento por haberla embalsamado, porque él la amaba y ahora si ellos estarían juntos para siempre

* * *

**Jojojojo...esta se me ocurrio anoche cuando me iba a dormir, por lo que hoy en clases de quimica la escribi en mi cuaderno, antes que se me olvidara...muchas gracias por leer y me preguntaba si no quisieran hacer alguna acotacion, critica, alabanza xDD? pues dejen un review =D**


End file.
